Deception Is A Girls Best Friend
by RobP96
Summary: In the 69th Hunger Games, a small snivelling girl from District 7 is called up as a tribute, but will she stand a chance when she bursts into tears every 5 minutes? The results may even surprise President Snow...


**Deception Is A Girls Best Friend**

The small for her age girl from District 7 took to the stage next to the male escort that took children to their slaughter each year, tears spilling over her large brown eyes. The crowd began to snicker at this wisp of a tribute, not that she was unpopular, but that she showed the emotions that people from District 7 rarely showed during the reapings. The male tribute didn't even bother to shake her tear covered hand, and instead stalked into the justice building and boarded the train without saying goodbye to any of his family. When the mentors met this years tributes, the girl burst into tears and raced to her room, shutting herself off to the rest of the world. When the train pulled up to the station to deposit them, the girl quickly ran past the window that showed her to the Capitol audience, but they all saw the red eyes and the tear stained cheeks, and even they began to laugh.

The District 7 stylist tried his best to cover the tears, but fresh ones would wash away the previous attempt, so he simply gave up and fitted the leafy headdress over the girls short hair, and left before the horses disembarked and showed off the tributes of the 69th Hunger Games, with the careers once again being the most popular. The girl however sobbed throughout the parade, her arms limp at her side and her eyes shut, and when the parade had finished, she again raced up to her room, tears flying in every direction. When training began, no one else wanted to be near the whiny, snivelling weakling of a tribute, and she was left to cry in peace. Being from the lumber district, the axe-throwing trainer who felt sorry for her dragged her over to her station, however the girl could hardly lift an axe, let alone throw one. Three days passed and by the time she was called into training, she was able to swing the axe just enough to earn her a 2. Her interview with Caesar was possibly the worst thing to happen to a tribute, when Caesar asked her what home was like 10 seconds into the interview, she burst into tears and spent the next two and a half minutes sobbing and wailing like a dying cat.

The girl was so bad that even the Game Makers felt sorry for her, and placed a backpack with an axe strapped to it next to her podium. When the gong rang she fell off her podium, as her eyes were already filled with tears, grabbed the backpack and the axe and stumbled to the forest. The girl climbed the nearest tree that offered some concealment, and after several attempts, managed to climb the big oak tree and secure herself while her opponents battled it out below her. Several hours and several litres of tears later, the battling had finished and each cannon blast shocked the girl so much she nearly fell out of the tree she had taken so long to climb. The nearby careers heard her sobs from the cornucopia, but they did nothing, wanting nature to take care of the snivelling idiot. 2 Weeks later, the girl was still alive, eating the bark from the maple tree next to her, and surviving on the pack of dried beef in her pack.

The career pack had disbanded this morning, and with only 5 tributes left in the game, it would be over soon. The district one male was at his camp in the cornucopia when a cannon announced the death of the district 4 girl. Another cannon followed this a few minutes later, and the boy from district 2 had died. The boy from district one was starting to get worried, fearing his female partner had hunted them down, when the cannon announced her death as well. The boy from district one had no idea what was going on as he believed that he was the last tribute in the arena, when he remembered the small snivelling girl from District 7. He had just reached this conclusion when the axe made its home in his neck. The muscular boy from District 1 fell to the ground as Johanna Mason dislodged her axe from his neck and stood over his body, laughing manically over fooling everyone.


End file.
